Behemoth (UK HW)
Behemoth is a heavyweight robot with a wide bucket scoop lifter. It was the first heavyweight built by Team Make Robotics and one of the oldest robots still running and competing. Technical Information Drive Behemoth has six wheel drive chain-driven from 2 Lemco LEM-130-95 motors. Power Behemoth is powered by LiPO4 A123 batteries. Control Weapon The lifting scoop is powered by low-pressure pneumatics. Chassis & Armour Behemoth's armour consists mainly of titanium and polycarbonate. Other Behemoth has two self-righting arms which extend from the side of the robot when the lifter is fired. Robot History Overview The first version of Behemoth was built in 1998 for Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Behemoth has since been updated and rebuilt several times and remains competitive even today. Win:Loss Ratio Competition only: 21:32 Total: Unknown Honours * Robot Wars: The Second Wars / 1998 UK Heavyweight Championships semi-finalist * Robot Wars Extreme 2 World Championship finalist * Robot Wars Extreme 2 House Robot Rebellion winner (joint withGravity) * 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships / Roaming Robots Winter Tour third-place * 2006 Roaming Robots Winter Tour champion Robot History: 1998 Robot Wars: The Second Wars 1998 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Gauntlet: 2nd * Trial (football): 2nd * Behemoth vs Elvis ** Behemoth won * Behemoth vs''' Inquisitor' ** '''Behemoth' won Semi-Finals * Gauntlet: 4th * Trial (pinball): 4th * Behemoth 'vs 'Killertron ** Killertron won Robot History: 1999 Robot Wars: The Third Wars 1999 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Behemoth vs Shark Attack ** Behemoth won * Behemoth vs General Carnage ** Behemoth won * Behemoth vs Pitbull ** Pitbull '''won Robot Wars: The First World Championship '''Team Make Robotics and Behemoth represented England * Behemoth (ENG) vs Techno-Lease (NED) ** Behemoth (ENG) won * Behemoth (ENG) vs Mortis (ENG) ** Behemoth (ENG) won * Behemoth (ENG) vs Diotoir (IRE) ** Behemoth won * Behemoth (ENG) vs Razer (ENG) ** Razer (ENG) won Robot History: 2000 Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars 2000 UK Heavyweight Championships Behemoth was seeded 6th for this championship Heats * Behemoth vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger '''vs Rambot' ** '''Behemoth' and Arnold, Arnold Terminegger qualified * Behemoth vs' Judge Shred 2' ** Behemoth won * Behemoth vs X-Terminator 2 (22) ** X-Terminator 2 (22) won Southern Annihilator * Behemoth vs Attila the Drum vs Onslaught vs Razer 'vs 'Spawn of Scutter 'vs 'Vercingetorix ** Vercingetorix was eliminated * Behemoth vs''' Attila the Drum vs 'Onslaught '''vs 'Razer 'vs 'Spawn of Scutter ** Spawn of Scutter was eliminated * Behemoth vs Attila the Drum vs Onslaught vs Razer ** Behemoth was eliminated Sumo Basho Competition All competitors were against house robot''' Shunt' * 2nd with 60 seconds (joint with' X-Terminator 2) Robot History: 2001 Robot Wars Extreme 1 All Stars Competition * '''Behemoth vs''' Hypno-Disc' ** '''Behemoth' won * Behemoth vs Razer ** Razer won Challenge Belt * Behemoth vs''' The Steel Avenger' ** '''Behemoth' won * Behemoth vs [[Stinger (UK HW)|'Stinger']] ** Behemoth won * Behemoth vs Tornado ** Tornado '''won Annihilator Qualifying Mayhems * '''Behemoth vs''' Stinger' vs 'Thermidor 2' ** '''Thermidor 2 '''won Wild Card Warriors * '''Behemoth' vs [[The Spider (UK HW)|'The Spider']] ** Behemoth won Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars 2001 UK Heavyweight Championships Behemoth was seeded 15th for this championship Heats * Behemoth vs [[Supernova (UK HW)|'Supernova']] ** Behemoth won * Behemoth 'vs 'Crushtacean ** Crushtacean won Robot History: 2002 Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars 2002 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Behemoth vs''' Derek 2' vs 'Disc-O-Inferno' vs [[Tridentate (UK HW)|'Tridentate']] ** '''Behemoth' and Disc-O-Inferno qualified * Behemoth vs Bigger Brother (2) ** Bigger Brother (2) won Robot Wars Extreme 2 Iron Maidens * Behemoth vs''' Kat 3' vs' Riptillion' ** '''Behemoth' won * Behemoth 'vs 'Chompalot ** Chompalot '''won University Challenge * '''Behemoth vs [[C.V. (UK HW)|'C.V'.]] vs Infernal Contraption ** Infernal Contraption '''won Robot History: 2003 Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars 2003 UK Heavyweight Championships Behemoth was seeded 10th for this championship Heats * '''Behemoth vs''' Crushtacean' vs' Tartarus' vs 'UFO' ** '''Behemoth' and''' UFO''' qualified * Behemoth vs Mute ** Mute '''won All Stars Championship * '''Behemoth vs Dantomkia vs [[King B Powerworks (UK HW)|'King B Powerworks']] vs Pussycat ** Dantomkia and Pussycat '''qualified House Robot Rebellion * '''Behemoth & Gravity vs [[Cassius Chrome (UK House robot)|'Cassius Chrome']] & [[Growler (UK House robot)|'Growler']] & [[Mr. Psycho (UK House robot)|'Mr. Psycho']] ** Behemoth '''and Gravity''' won Robot History: 2005 Roaming Robots Portsmouth 2005 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships and Winter Tour Qualifier Round 2 * Behemoth vs''' Tanto' ** '''Behemoth' won Roaming Robots Birmingham 2005 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships and Winter Tour Qualifier Round 2 * Behemoth vs [[Terrorhurtz (UK HW)|'Terrorhurtz']] ** Behemoth '''won Roaming Robots Folkestone 2005 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships and Winter Tour Finals Eliminator Round * '''Behemoth vs [[Tanto (UK HW)|'Tanto']] ** Behemoth won Quarter-Finals * Behemoth vs [[Kronic (UK HW)|'Kronic (6)']] ** Behemoth won Semi-Finals * Behemoth vs Terrorhurtz ** Terrorhurtz won Third-Place Playoff * Behemoth vs''' Beast' ** '''Behemoth' won Robot History: 2006 Roaming Robots Wicksteed Theme Park 2006 2006 UK Heavyweight Championships Behemoth was seeded 3rd for this championship. Heats * Behemoth vs''' Alien Destructor' vs' Killer Carrot 2' vs' Swarm' ** 'Swarm' was forced to withdraw from the competition due to technical issues prior to the battle'' ** Behemoth won Finals: Eliminator Round * Behemoth vs Ripper (11) ** Ripper (11) '''won Roaming Robots Doncaster 2006 2006 Roaming Robots Winter Tour Qualifiers * '''Behemoth vs [[Ka-Pow! (UK HW)|'Ka-Pow!']] ** Behemoth won Roaming Robots Folkestone 2006 2006 Roaming Robots Winter Tour Finals Eliminator Round * Behemoth vs [[Beast (UK HW)|'Beast']] ** Behemoth '''won Quarter-Finals * '''Behemoth vs [[Storm II (UK HW)|'Storm II']] ** Behemoth won Semi-Finals * Behemoth vs''' Storm II' ** 'Behemoth '''fought' Storm II''' twice in a row because''' Storm II won it's Loser's Melee battle'' ** '''Behemoth '''won Grand Final * '''Behemoth vs [[Iron-Awe 3 (UK HW)|'Iron-Awe 3']] ** Behemoth won Robot History: 2009 Roaming Robots Maidstone 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships 2009 Qualifier Round 7 * Behemoth vs [[Envy (UK HW)|'Envy']] vs Tilly Evo ** Tilly Evo won Robot History: 2011 Robots: Extreme Wars Live at the O2 Arena 2011 UK Heavyweight Championships Heats * Behemoth vs Maelstrom vs''' Pressure vs [[Weird mAlice (UK HW)|'''Weird mAlice]] ** Maelstrom won 2011 Heavyweight Annihilator * Behemoth vs [[Beast (UK HW)|'Beast']] vs''' Kronic vs [[Storm II (UK HW)|'''Storm II]]' '''vs [[Terorhurtz (UK HW)|'Terorhurtz']] vs [[Tough As Nails (NED HW)|'Tough As Nails']] ** ''Unlike most annihilators, the first round continued until 3 robots had been eliminated. ** Behemoth was eliminated second, after''' Storm II''' Robot History: 2014 Robots Live! Stevenage 2014 2014 UK Heavyweight Championships Behemoth was seeded 6th for this championship Heats * Behemoth vs [[Toon Raider (UK HW)|'Toon Raider']] ** Behemoth '''won Quarter-Finals * '''Behemoth vs Big Nipper ** Big Nipper won Robot Wars Maidstone 2014 Whiteboards * Behemoth vs Bulldog Breed vs''' Cherub' vs 'Mr Nasty' vs 'Schumey' vs 'Stinger' ** '''Behemoth', Bulldog Breed, Cherub and''' Stinger''' were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not given * Behemoth vs Bulldog Breed vs Mr Nasty vs[[Schumey 3 (UK HW)| Schumey vs]][[Stinger (UK HW)| Stinger]] vs''' TX-109' ** '''Behemoth' won Team Battles * Behemoth & Thor (Team Ripper) vs Eruption & Toon Raider 2 '(Team Manta) ** '''Eruption '& Toon Raider 2''' (Team Manta) won Honours * Robot Wars: The Second Wars / 1998 UK Heavyweight Championships semi-finalist * Robot Wars Extreme 2 World Championship finalist * Robot Wars Extreme 2 House Robot Rebellion winner (joint with Gravity) * 2005 UK Heavyweight Championships / Roaming Robots Winter Tour third-place * 2006 Roaming Robots Winter Tour champion Category:Robots with six-wheel drive Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Robots which have appeared on television Category:Robots which have competed in Robots of Destruction events Category:Robots which have competed in modern Robot Wars events Category:Robots with lifters Category:Active robots